The Marauders Era Character Facts and Information
by FrcknZazzed
Summary: Go read my story "Flicker of Green and a Hint of Hazel," this document is pretty much just the character information and facts. Some of the main characters of my story are James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, etc. Some helpful facts and info on all the characters is here.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, they are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her brilliant world and characters, with no claim at all.**

 **This Document is mainly information for my Fanfic story "Flicker of Green and a Hint of Hazel," with information that's useful to me. You can go read my fanfic if you'd like.**

* * *

 **Book Events:**

 _Severus and Lily Meet_

 _Petunia is mean to Lily for being a "freak"_

 _James, Sirius, Snape, Lily on Train in their 1st Year_

 _The Marauders, Lily, Snape Sorting Ceremony_

 _The Marauders fight with Snape outside after O.W.L.'s, Lily tries to Defend Snape_

 _James saves Snape after Sirius told him how to get Past the Whomping Willow to see Remus_

 **Characters:**

 _James Potter_

 _Birthday-_ 27 March 1960

 _Wand-_ Eleven Inches, Mahogany

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Potter family, Evans family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marauders, Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Order of the Phoenix

 _Patronus-_ Stag

 _Death-_ 31 October 1981

 _Parents-_ Fleamont (Wizard) and Euphemia Potter (Witch)

 _Skills-_ Transfiguration, Was an Animagus at Fifteen, Skilled Quidditch Player

 _Blood Status_ \- Pure blood

 _Also Known as-_ Prongs

 _Titles_ \- Chaser, Head Boy

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/james-potter

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ _wiki/James_Potter_I_

 _Lily Potter (_ née _Evans)_

 _Birthday-_ 30 January 1960

 _Wand-_ Ten and Quarter Inches, Willow

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Potter family, Evans family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slug Club, Order of the Phoenix

 _Patronus-_ Doe

 _Death-_ 31 October 1981

 _Parents-_ Unknown

 _Skills-_

 _Blood Status_ \- Muggle born

 _Also Known as_ -

 _Titles-_ Head Girl

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/lily-potter

features/unsung-heroes-of-harry-potter-stories-lily-potter

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Lily_J._Potter

 _Sirius Black_

 _Birthday-_ 3 November 1959

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Black family, Potter family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marauders, Order of the Phoenix

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ 18 June 1996

 _Parents-_ Orion Black (Wizard) and Walburga Black (Witch)

 _Skills-_ Animagus, Nonverbal Magic, and Charms

 _Blood Status-_ Pure blood

 _Also Known as-_ Padfoot, Snuffles, Stubby Boardman

 _Titles-_ Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/sirius-black

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Sirius_Black

 _Remus John Lupin_

 _Birthday-_ 10 March 1960

 _Wand-_ Cypress and Unicorn Hair, Ten and a Quarter Inches, Pliable

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation_ \- Gryffindor, Lupin family, Howell family, Tonks family, Potter family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marauders, Order of the Phoenix, Advance Guard, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 _Patronus-_ Wolf

 _Death-_ 2 May 1998

 _Parents-_ Lyall Lupin (Wizard) and Hope Howell (Muggle)

 _Skills-_ Exceptionally Gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts

 _Blood Status_ \- Half Blood

 _Also Known as_ \- Moony, Romulus

 _Titles_ \- Prefect, Professor

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/remus-lupin

writing-by-jk-rowling/remus-lupin

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Remus_Lupin

 _Peter Pettigrew_

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Chestnut and Dragon Heartstring, Nine and a Quarter Inches; Yew and Phoenix Feather, Thirteen and a Half Inches

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Pettigrew family, Weasley family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marauders, Order of the Phoenix, Death Eaters

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ March 1998

 _Parents-_ Mrs. Pettigrew

 _Skills-_ Animagus, Being a Rat; in every sense of the word

 _Blood Status-_ Half Blood or Pure Blood

 _Also Known as_ \- Wormtail, Scabbers, Wormy, The Servant of Lord Voldemort

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/peter-pettigrew

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Peter_Pettigrew

 _Severus Snape_

 _Birthday-_ 9 January 1960

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Slytherin

 _Affiliation_ \- Slytherin, Snape family, Prince family, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix, Potions Master at Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin House, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts

 _Patronus-_ Doe

 _Death- 2 May 1998_

 _Parents-_ Tobias Snape (Muggle) and Eileen Snape (née Prince, Witch)

 _Skills-_ Extremely Skilled at Potions and Occlumency

 _Blood Status_ \- Half Blood

 _Also Known as_ \- Half-Blood Prince, Snivellus, Sev, Slytherus

 _Titles_ \- Professor, Head of Slytherin House, Headmaster

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/severus-snape

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Severus_Snape

 _Alice Longbottom (_ née Prewitt)

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation_ \- Gryffindor, Longbottom family, Prewitt family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ministry of Magic, Auror Office, Order of the Phoenix, Auror

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ Unknown

 _Parents-_ Unknown

 _Skills-_ Auror

 _Blood Status_ \- Pure Blood

 _Also Known as_ \- Unknown

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/alice-longbottom

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Alice_Longbottom

 _Frank Longbottom_

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Inherited by his son Neville. It was Broken in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Longbottom family, Prewitt family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ministry of Magic, Auror Office, Order of the Phoenix, Auror

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ Unknown

 _Parents-_ Augusta Longbottom (Mother, Witch) and Mr. Longbottom

 _Skills-_ Auror

 _Blood Status_ \- Pure Blood

 _Also Known as_ \- Unknown

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ features/the-longbottom-family-tree

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Frank_Longbottom

 _Marlene McKinnon_

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, McKinnon family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Order of the Phoenix

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ July 1981

 _Parents-_ Unknown

 _Skills-_ Unknown

 _Blood Status_ \- Unknown

 _Also Known as_ \- Unknown

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/marlene-mckinnon

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Marlene_McKinnon

 _Hestia Jones_

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Jones family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Order of the Phoenix

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ July 1981

 _Parents-_ Unknown

 _Skills-_ Unknown

 _Blood Status_ \- Pure Blood or Half Blood

 _Also Known as_ \- Unknown

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/hestia-jones

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Hestia_Jones

Dorcas Meadowes

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, Meadowes family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,Order of the Phoenix

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ 1981

 _Parents-_ Unknown

 _Skills-_ Unknown

 _Blood Status_ \- Unknown

 _Also Known as_ \- Unknown

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ explore-the-story/dorcas-meadowes

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ wiki/Dorcas_Meadowes

Mary MacDonald

 _Birthday-_ Unknown

 _Wand-_ Unknown

 _House-_ Gryffindor

 _Affiliation-_ Gryffindor, MacDonald family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 _Patronus-_ Unknown

 _Death-_ Unknown

 _Parents-_ Unknown

 _Skills-_ Unknown

 _Blood Status_ \- Possibly Muggleborn

 _Also Known as_ \- Unknown

 _Titles_ \- Unknown

 _Pottermore-_ Unknown

 _Harry Potter Wiki-_ _wiki/Mary_Macdonald_

Sometime during her time at school, she was assaulted by Mulciber, a pureblood Slytherin and a future Death Eater, with Dark Magic. The incident was quickly publicised and was heavily criticised by several students. Several other Slytherins, however, felt that the event was a joke, and that it was merely for a laugh

 **Helpful Links:**

The Marauders: features/everything-we-know-about-the-marauders

The Order of the Phoenix:  features/the-definitive-guide-to-the-order-of-the-phoenix-and-dumbledores-army-infographic

James and Sirius Prequel

wiki/Harry_Potter_Prequel

 **Big Story Influences:**

 **The James Potter Chronicles by Mean St**

 **s/7246469/1/James-Potter-Chronicles-Year-One**

 **s/7398774/1/James-Potter-Chronicles-Year-Two**

 **s/7531578/1/James-Potter-Chronicles-Year-Three**

 **s/7819306/1/James-Potter-Chronicles-Year-Four**

 **s/8234058/1/James-Potter-Chronicles-Year-Five**

 **Trilogy Flower and Prongs, Green and Hazel, and Red and Raven by**

 **s/6658242/1/Green-and-Hazel**

 **s/6519323/1/Flower-and-Prongs**

 **Priori Incantatem, and companion piece A Sacrifice by fellytone**

 **s/1541401/1/Priori-Incantatem**

 **s/1252164/1/A-Sacrifice**


End file.
